


I'll wait for you

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная концовка фика "А Дерек любит..."<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/701673</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Ashes Remain - Without You

\- Я слышал, ты стал Альфой. Поздравляю. Но маленький совет - тебе надо больше работать над инстинктами.

Лежащего на полу Скотта будто прошивает током при звуках знакомого голоса. В глазах все еще темнеет от боли - его не хило так приложили затылком о прочное дерево досок; во рту стоит привкус металла, но ранка на вспоротой клыками губе незамедлительно стягивается, не оставляя даже тончайшей ниточки шрама. Скотту кажется, что у него сильнейший галлюциногенный приход, ведь того, кто стоит сейчас над ним просто не должно здесь быть. Его вообще не должно быть. Нигде. Именно поэтому подросток какое-то время тупо пялится на протянутую ладонь - мужскую, крепкую, с длинными сильными пальцами, переходящую в широкое запястье, покрытое короткими темными волосками, вместо того, чтобы принять помощь.

\- Ты ... - ошеломленно выдыхает Скотт, наконец, поднимая взгляд на лицо склонившегося над ним мужчины. И нет, ему ни черта не кажется. Ни зеленоватые чуть прищуренные глаза, ни трехдневная щетина, ни укоризненно сдвинутые к переносице густые темные брови.

\- Ты! Это правда, ты?! О! ... Мы думали ... Но ... Как?! - В голосе подростка проступает чистое неподдельно удивление, граничащее с испугом. Ведь мертвые обычно не возвращаются с того света, но это, блядь, Бикон-Хиллс - магическое адское пятно на карте Калифорнии, здесь возможно многое, если не все.

\- Все узнаешь. Позже. И я тоже рад тебя видеть, - во мраке лофта отлично видно улыбку, адресованную ему, Скотту. Улыбку, которая и без того была редкой, а теперь почти забылась, стерлась, точно канцелярским ластиком с участка мозга, отвечающего за хранение воспоминаний.

Скотт чувствует, как груди становится тесно от нахлынувших волной эмоций, а затем по каждой клеточке тела разливается необъяснимое тепло, принося умиротворение, баюкая взбудораженного внезапным нападением волка.

\- Черт! Это ... Ну, привет, - Скотт теряет весь словарный запас в один короткий миг, вспоминаются лишь вымученные обрывки коротких недофраз, в голове звенит от пустоты, и это странно, когда вот так ничего не приходит на ум, но это нисколько не обескураживает внезапного гостя , наоборот - тот вдруг хватает лишившегося дара речи подростка за локоть и топит в медвежьих объятьях, мало заботясь о том, ему, возможно, перестает хватать кислорода.

\- Отведи меня к нему, - шепчет Дерек, отпуская, наконец, Скотта. Тот кивает без слов и судорожно втягивает носом теплый воздух, поднимаясь таки с пыльных половиц и кривясь от едва ощутимого отголоска боли в пострадавшем затылке.

\- Ребенок, - беззлобно фыркает Дерек, однако, чувствует вину и зарывается пальцами в темные волосы на затылке МакКола, чтобы вытянуть чужую боль. Её слишком много для такого ничтожного удара о пол, настолько много, что адски сводит скулы и дергается глаз, но Дерек стоически терпит, преисполненный решимости устранить очаг, не оставив ни малейшего следа. Скотт, наблюдая за бегущими черными змейками по венам Хейла не может перестать надышаться привычным запахом силы и леса, исходящего от оборотня, - уже не альфы, нет, Скотт чувствует изменившиеся нотки, - Хейл больше не вожак и это немного тревожит, причину можно выяснить чуть позже. Намного важнее вернуть лучшего друга к жизни, той самой, что было у него до черты, вдохнуть в него свет.

И для этого нужен лишь один человек.

Последняя чернеющая нитка украденной боли впитывается в жилы и растворяется в крови оборотня без остатка. Во взгляде Скотта читается нечто вроде благодарности и Хейл знает, что это вовсе не за разбитый затылок.

Ведь там, где бьется сердце в клетке из ребер, больше не скулит и не раздирает плоть тупыми когтями одичалая тоска.

 

$ $ $

 

В детском отделении "Дома эха" в столь поздний час уже тихо. Маленькая стрелка настенных часов над дверью показывает ровно двенадцать. На деле - половина первого ночи и с улицы в палату, сквозь плотно зашторенное окно, не прорывается ни один лучик желтоватого лунного света.

Едва различимый скрип половиц, тяжелое, прерывистое от сильного волнения дыхание у самой кровати, где, точно завернутая в кокон будущая бабочка, под складками тонкого одеяла тревожно спит подросток ...

То, что когти вспарывают кожу ладоней, стоит только сжать их в кулаки, и становится тепло и липко от крови, Дерек упускает из виду. Он слишком погружается в те кадры, которые мелькали в голове каждый чертов день, проведенный вдали от семьи - молочно-белая кожа с россыпью шоколадных крошек-родинок по гибкому телу, обычно живое подвижное лицо, но сейчас такое напряженное, обеспокоенное, с пролегшей складочкой между бровями - намек на постоянную тревожность. Вместо колючего "ежика" на голове - хаотично торчащие пряди, в которые, наконец, можно зарыться пальцами и оттянуть, что Дерек собственно и делает.

\- Детка, - тихо зовет он на пробу и сглатывает тугой прогорклый ком, застрявший в горле, стоило ему только пересечь дверной проем.

Он не ждет, что ему ответят, просто гладит по мягким отросшим волосам, и, наслаждаясь тем самым чувством долгожданного единения, терпеливо ждет. Стайлз выглядит беззащитным, как ребенок, хотя он и есть ребенок, у которого слишком рано отобрали лучший этап жизни.

Мальчишка недовольно хмурится, поводит головой, пытаясь увернуться от чужой наглой ладони, но не просыпается - воздействие снотворного будет продолжаться до самого утра, - только немного сдвигается в сторону, собирая белую льняную простыню в мелкие складки. Дерек принимает невольное приглашение, улыбаясь лишь краем губ, устраивается рядом, вплотную прижимаясь к Стайлзу, прямо так - в одежде, не снимая тяжелых ботинок, и обнимает подростка за плечи правой рукой, боясь, что если лишится простого невинного прикосновения, ощущения, что Стайлз здесь, сейчас, рядом, то окончательно свихнется.

За окном светит круглое, как толстый румяный блин, ночное светило - сигнальная ракета для тех, кто привык подавлять инстинкты в обычные, безлунные дни.

Дерек чувствует, что его зверь как никогда близок к реваншу, задыхаясь от жажды раздробленных костей и разодранной на рваные ошметки теплой человеческой плоти.

Охотники не были к нему милосердны, и время, проведенное в вонючей мексиканской тюрьме, лишь придало ему ярости и яркое, опьяняющее желание отомстить.

Память жестокая штука и Дерек на мгновение забывается, захлебываясь собственными криками, живущими в его голове, руки чересчур сильно сжимают хрупкие плечи спящего подростка, оставляя отметины на бледной коже, Стайлз испуганно ойкает и широко распахивает глаза, выныривая из снов без видений. Его взгляд выглядит совсем по-наркомански в темноте. Он сильно напуган, зрачки расширены как никогда, сердце, мигом ранее стучавшее мерно, неспешно, ускоряется в груди буквально за пару секунд до жесткого ритма, причиняющего колкую боль между ребер.

Дерек заглядывает ему в глаза и видит в них нарастающий ужас, грозящий перейти во внезапную паническую атаку. Дерек отлично видит в темноте. Стайлз - нет.

Стайлз нихрена не видит и ему кажется, что за ним пришли демоны из его прошлого, чтобы уволочь его в самое пекло.

Дереку удается вовремя зажать рот Стайлза ладонью, тем самым пресекая зарождающийся вопль на корню.

\- Эй, детка, это я. Тихо, - шепчет едва различимо, обдавая теплым дыханием щеку подростка. Тот выталкивает воздух из легких шумными рваными клочками и, дрожа, прижимается к Дереку.

Дерек помнит из короткого сбивчивого рассказа, что Стайлз, живущий в созданном своим же сознанием собственном мире, где Дерек жив, как никто другой, вряд ли отреагирует удивлением, завидев Дерека возле себя. Вести себя аккуратно, действовать пошагово, и не спеша собирать паззлы воедино, вот, что сейчас нужно.

Когда Дерек понимает, что Стайлз вопить не собирается, он осторожно, словно с сожалением, отнимает ладонь от теплых мягких искусанных губ.

\- Дерек? - Тут же зовет мальчишка - хрипло, с ноткой тревоги, бегая по комнате взглядом - немного размытым и расфокусированным после резкого пробуждения, - Дер, это ты?

\- Тссс, - Дерек накрывает его губы указательным пальцем, а затем проводит пальцами другой руки по глазам, принуждая веки сомкнуться. - Это я, спи, Стайлз. Спи.

\- Ты меня напугал, - честно признается Стайлз некоторое время спустя, снова разлепляя глаза.

Он уже может различить в темноте очертания лежащего перед ним мужчины, тьма уже не кажется такой ... всепоглощающей. Он все еще мелко дрожит и Дерек мысленно отрезает себе руку. Пилой.

\- Я не хотел, детка. А теперь закрывай глаза.

На удивление подросток оказывается идеально послушным. Он доверчиво обтекает Дерека, точно присасывается на манер рыбы-прилипалы своими длинными конечностями, дыхание выравнивается, сглаживается, а холодные липкие пальцы проникают Дереку под футболку, касаясь безо всякого скрытого смысла теплой кожи на подтянутом животе. От робкого прикосновения Дерека будто простреливает высоковольтным разрядом, член под двумя слоями ткани против своей воли твердеет, причиняя тем самым легкое неудобство. Сдуревшему без пары организму не объяснить, что не время, да и не место, как бы ни хотелось подмять расслабленное тело под себя. Стайлз и не подозревает о метаниях своего волка. Он удобно устраивает голову на плече Дерека, напоследок целуя того в маленькую впадинку под кадыком, улыбается, когда тот судорожно дергается и замирает, а сердце Дерека пускается вскачь - Стайлз слышит это по ускорившемуся пульсу в яремной вене.

\- Я люблю тебя, - слышит Дерек три слова, от которых щиплет в глазах, а мужественные небритые скулы становятся мокрыми, Дерек даже не старается вытереть соленые дорожки слез, дыхание снова спирает и хочется вымолвить в ответ: "Я тоже", но с губ слетает сиплый прерывистый стон и приходится с силой надавить большими пальцами на веки, чтобы не позволить пролиться большему количеству предательской жидкости.

Подросток проваливается в мир без снов мгновенно, смешно посапывая на его плече и снова едва заметно хмурясь. И Дерек думает, что ему придется очень постараться, чтобы стереть эту взрослую, совсем не идущую его мальчику, морщину.

$ $ $

 

Утром Стайлза посещает мисс Морелл и Стайлз равнодушно принимает известие о преждевременной выписке из больницы. Потухший взгляд не искриться весельем, в голосе не сквозит привычный сарказм. Только когда он говорит о Дереке голос оживляется, и проскальзывают эмоции.

Сейчас Дерека почему-то нет, он не рядом, хотя Стайлз отчетливо помнит его запах на тонкой застиранной наволочке, наверное, с рассветом ушел, делает вывод Стайлз. Ушел, чтобы под вечер вернуться, как делает это всегда.

Вся стая притихла на первом этаже - Маккол, Джексон, Эрика, Айзек и Бойд. Холл лечебницы пестрит разноцветными, надутыми гелием шарами, Эрика держит в руках большого мягкого черного волка, её пальцы, вцепившиеся в темную искусственную шерсть, нервно дрожат.

Шериф Стилински разговаривает с главврачом, за плотно закрытыми дверями его кабинета, о переводе сына на домашнее лечение с обязательным контролем каждые три месяца. Волчата обращены в слух, поэтому даже не разговаривают между собой. Шариковая ручка уверенно рисует размашистую подпись в нужном документе и когда Стилински выходит в холл, волчата облепляют его со всех сторон, и Эрика, видя покрасневшие глаза шерифа, не выдерживает и роняет первую слезу. От счастья.

В дороге Стайлза укачивает, становится дурно. Ему наплевать, куда его везут, хоть на кладбище, давно уже пора ... На языке уже плещется горькая желчь, по виску стекает бисеринка пота, к потрескавшимся губам тут же прижимается тонкая соломинка. Поспешность была всегда большой проблемой для Стайлза, и он начинает сильно кашлять, поперхнувшись заботливо предложенной водой. По спине легонько бьют ладонью. Стайлз с силой вдыхает, раскрыв рот, как рыба, оставшись без воды, переводит взгляд на спасителя. Айзек.

\- У тебя дурацкий шарф, - комментирует Стайлз без особой язвительности в голосе. Айзек смешно фыркает, но мысленно соглашается, однако же, надо как-то скрывать от народа засосы?

Стайлз устало откидывается на лежанку и скользит взглядом по стенам микроавтобуса. Салон машины скорой помощи набит яркими сочными пятнами шариков, и это малость раздражает глаза. Стайлз смыкает веки, как ему кажется всего на пару минут, он вообще хотел потрепаться немного с Лейхи, так ... о том, о сем, но мозг принимает совсем иной сигнал и подросток мгновенно вырубается, а просыпается в чужой постели.

 

$ $ $

 

Незнакомое помещение чересчур большое, с высокими потолками, панорамным окном и практически полным отсутствием мебели. Кровать, на которой устроился Стайлз тоже большая, там поместилось бы три Стайлза, а то и четыре, настоящий траходром. Но все это не имеет значения, если это не его дом. Внутри все холодеет, сжимается, скручивается в тугую пружину, в глубине сознания вновь поселяется страх.

Стайлз, елозя ногами по покрывалу отодвигается к изголовью, мутный взгляд сгущается до одной точки и видит только это - медленно приближающуюся к кровати темную фигуру с ... оу ... зеленым шариком в руке. И Стайлз замечает широкую красочную ленту, протянутую во все окно.

"Добро пожаловать домой!"

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Стайлз, - мягко улыбается Дерек, сверкая рядом белоснежных зубов, присаживаясь рядом, на самый край матраса.

Стайлз слышит плохо скрываемую тревогу, но не понимает, почему так странно Дерек на него смотрит. Он приподнимается на локте, голова все еще кружится - последствия слишком сильного снотворного, иногда, увы, необходимого.

\- Деееер? - Растягивает он слова, вглядываясь в родное лицо. Он не знает, какие изменения хочет найти, и чего ожидает, но уж точно не того, что темные круги залягут под глазами, щетины станет больше, а взгляд жестче, скулы хищно заострятся, и вообще Стайлз решает, что тот выглядит, ну .. . неважно.

Несмотря на общую жесткость во внешности, в тоне волка Стайлз слышит только теплоту и безмерное обожание.

\- Да, детка?

Он раскрывает объятья, в которые Стайлз сразу же закутывается, точно в самый мягкий в мире плед.

\- Почему я до сих пор тебя вижу? - Смотрит прямо в глаза, держа на крючке взгляд.

Дерек мрачнеет, закрывается, и от Стайлза не укрывается стремительно пронесшаяся боль во взгляде своего волка.

\- Потому что я действительно здесь.

\- Они говорили обратное, - едва слышно, с горечью шепчет Стайлз и у Дерека внутри все обрывается, как обрываются обледенелые провода под напором разбушевавшейся стихии. Он хочет сказать что-то успокаивающее, хочет все рассказать, про Мексику, про охотников, про ад без своей пары, и уже слова почти срываются с его языка, но Стайлз опережает, благоговейно расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Я всегда знал, что эти блохастые мне врут.

 

                                                                                                                 $$$

\- А теперь устроим допрос, - спокойно говорит Дерек, удовлетворенный полным осмотром "камаро", и разворачивается к волчатам, из которых лишь один Джексон выглядит странно притихшим.

А ведь Стайлз предупреждал о гневе вожака.

Дерек уже не вожак, но выглядит по-прежнему устрашающе, и Джексон уже прикидывает в голове расстояние между ним, Дереком и воон-той дверью, ведущей из гаража.

Стайлз давит кулаком рвущийся наружу смешок, но Джексону совсем не до смеха, потому что Дерек пронизывающе колючим взглядом смотрит прямо на него.

\- Кто-нибудь скажет мне, почему в _моей_ машине жирные следы на сидениях?


End file.
